


Your Happy Ever After

by IllegallyGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Sad, bye, deleting myself, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegallyGay/pseuds/IllegallyGay
Summary: The Universe is saved, Everyone goes back to their family that misses them. Everyone has their family to go back to and Allura and Coran go off to find other alteans out there. But what about Keith?





	Your Happy Ever After

The battle was over. Voltron was no longer needed to save the universe from the Galras. Everyone was excited to go back to Earth. Everyone ate and celebrated on the ship. Pidge and Matt shared a room so they went to talk in their room. Shiro talked to Allura and Coran about what they were gonna do next. Lance and Hunk stuffed their faces with food and drinks. Lance was ready to take on the new single world and hit on all those fine ladies out on earth. Hunk was ready to chill and enjoy Earth food once again. It was all so fun. The paladins went to bed that night and Allura decided to surprise them and bring them to earth. So when they awoke it was all sunny and there was Plant life. There were cars and buildings. So many of the wonderful things everyone missed. Pidge and Matt went back to their mother who greeted both of them crying from shock. Lance ran home to his many siblings and enjoyed seeing them again and being a big brother. Hunk was welcomed by his parents and he was happy to make an amazing meal for his folks. Shiro went to work at the garrison and his parents were beyond happy to see him again. Keith walked back to his shack. He was dropped off personally there by Allura. She hugged him goodbye and so did Coran. Mullet went back to being in this abandoned shack which had now collected dust and dirt from being gone for so long. Keith had nothing to do. His adventures of looking for some strange symbol where gone. Trying to find shiro was way over. He didn’t have a family to return to or any activity to keep his mind off of things. That night, Keith was too sad to cry. He stared blankly at the wall with his eyes watering up but never spilling. He thought of everything he did and how he bonded with everyone. How well they all worked together and now everyone is separated doing their own thing having fun, enjoying their time. Too sad to cry, or move. Keith sat there for hours and hours and hours. From that day on Keith was alone. He didn’t have anyone. Once every few years Allura would drop by bringing Alteans she found hiding in the universe. There were so many now. Allura stopped coming though because she now kingdom to protect and love. Coran helped her too. Keith would see the other paladins on the streets sometimes but he would turn and walk the other way. He couldn’t bare the memories with them. Lance had found a girlfriend who could stand his pick up lines. Hunk ended up having his own restaurant. Pidge become famous for advancing technology. Shiro was the best teacher at the Garrison. Keith was forgotten. He had no one to remember him and spent his days worrying about surviving and not dwelling on the past. Everyone got the happy ending they wanted but not him. Keith still daydreamed about Lance. Keith daydreamed too often despite trying his best not to. Some days he couldn’t help it. Some days he would shed a few tears and not do anything else

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and sloppy but i just made myself cry. y am i lik this?


End file.
